WastelandA New Job
by DeanG642
Summary: This is a sequel to my fanfic Wasteland-Realisation. This follows the story of John Redmond, and his life in the Capital Wasteland.


I approached Jericho from a distance, with my assailt rifle cocked towards his face. "You owe me" I said. He just laughed. "I owe you nothing. I repaid my debt to you when I found out who burnt your friends house down. So no, I owe you nothing". Some months ago, Jericho had left a band of Raiders he had been working for. But Raiders didnt appreciate desertion, and within a few weeks they hunted him down. He came to my door one night and begged me to let him stay. I didnt know him too well, but I knew he was in trouble so I let him stay. When they came knocking at the door, I killed each and every one of them. That night he told me he owed me, and I told him he would one day repay me. But since then, he has gotten his cocky side back. He thinks he can fight better than anyone on the Planet. He thinks he can take on a Behemoth. He once thought he could leave a band of Raiders unscathed. How wrong he was.

I still had 3 things on my to-do list.:

Chris. He was gone looking for his Dad, and defitenely needed help.

2. Check out the Yao Guai caves.

3. Check out the Nuka Cola Plant.

Each one was important, but Chris was a great fighter and I had given him some great weapons, so he was okay. For now. But the others needed to be done soon, or some scavenger is going to attempt to take what I have had my eyes on for a long time. But before I get someone to help me raid the Nuka Cola Plant, I needed to clear the Raiders and Robots from the entrance.

I arrived on a Hill about half a mile from the Nuka Cola Plant. I took out the Sniper that Roy had given me for helping him with the "incident" in Tenpenny Tower. I carefully took 6 shots, and all six entrance gaurds were dead. I made my way to the door and set up two cameras and a Motion Tracker. I had a setup back at my house, so now I would know if anyone gets in, or out.

I went home and checked to see if they worked. They did. I had two screens and a radar screen in the spare room of my house. It was then that there was a life changing knock at my door. This one knock was what changed my to do list for a long time, and this Knock was one that made my Morales change. I answered the door. It was a man, claiming he needed a Job done. He needed someone killed, but he needed no questions asked. I thought about it. In the wasteland, everyone has done something bad. And I was short on money, and he paid a-lot. I decided from that day on that I wasnt going to raid areas like the Nuka Cola Plant for money. I was the best shot in the wasteland, and everyone knew it. So I agreed to his job, but I asked him to come back the next day. When he asked why, I told him I needed to make it official.

I set up my own business. Assassin. I was an Assassin. No morales. I didnt think about why someone was dying. The next day, the man returned. He told me that the man he wanted dead was the Preacher down by the bomb in Megaton. I agreed, and told him I wanted half pay now. He agreed and left 500 caps with me. That was what I was charging for a kill. Now everyone im the wastelands life was worth 1000 caps. It was strange.

I knew I needed a signature weapon. I grabbed my Sniper and made a few adjustments. I added a silencer and an extended ammo clip. The ammo clip was only for emergencies, because if I was lucky, it would take no more than one shot for a kill. And I wasnt charging by the bullet. I also extended the stock for better accuracy, and added a laser for aim, and a better scope. I then painted it completely black, but added a Skull and crossbones to three places. The end of the stock, the end of the Barrell, and added one to the scope cap. I then left the house in search of a vantage point. But before I left, I called a friend who I will leave unnamed. I told him to advertise my agency, and give people my email to message me with contacts.

I found my vantage point. In Lucas Simms house, there was a trapdoor leading to one of the Blimps built into the house. I sneaked into the house, and checked each room. Empty. I climbed up the ladder and jumped to the adjacent roof. I then attempted to climb onto a blimp. I was up higher than the sniper Guarding the town, who may have been a problem. After I take the shot, if he turns around, Im finished. I took out My gun, which I had randomly decided to name M. I raised the sights and opened the Scope cap, and saw the Skull. It made me smile. I aimed at the Preacher. My sights were trained to his head. I took the shot. All hell broke loose. Why? Because the towns sniper saw me.


End file.
